Hang-time events, such as snowboard jumps or mountain bike jumps, can be exciting to experience, and they can be just as exciting to watch. This may be true whether the individual watching a hang-time event is a jumper or non-jumper, such as a spectator. Current technology allows for the recording of such hang-time events. Cameras can be used, whether digital or not, to record any exciting event in a variety of sporting activities.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide mechanisms that can select as to when such hang-time events should be or shouldn't be recorded. Specifically, it would be advantageous to provide mechanisms for instructing a recording device to record events that are relevant to hang-timer content.